Raven's Twilight
by Jamilia Author Fair
Summary: Raven Swan is Spunky, Sweet, Caring, Sarcastic and Independent...everything Isabella Swan isn't. She is ALSO the adoptive daughter of Charlie Swan.
1. Ch 1

"Every-Body-Run!" I screamed as I ran around the parking lot away from my gloomy sister,"Isy-Zilla is coming!" I scream louder as I run and hides behind some random silver car or truck or whatever it is. I could see that she was clearly embarrassed now that everyone was staring at her.

"Raven!" she hissed, glaring at me from her spot next to my Ribbie.

Robbie baby. My baby is my beautiful car. He's a dark blue with tinted windows and he loves to drive...fast.

"What can I do for you, Izy-Zilla?" I called out from behind the car I still currently hiding behind.

"Can we go inside!? I have to make sure they have you registered." she calls out.

I groaned and turned away from her and sat on the cold, hard ground, my back pressed against the tire. She is such a goody-to-sho!

"Maybe I should make a run for Ronnie. She's too slow to catch up." I say to myself before I looked up and noticed a group of people staring down at me with curiosity and confusion.

"Why, hello. Didn't see you there." I say with a smile.

"Hello." says the pale chick with black spiky hair. She was beautiful, they all were, but looked like death. Beautiful Death. I hope when I die I look just as beautiful and handsome as they do.

"The names Raven Swan but you can call me Ray, Aven, or Detective Swanson, either will do just fine." I stated with a smile.

They all looked at each other before their gazes landed back on me,"It's nice to meet you, detective Swanson." Beautiful Death/Pale One says.

I smile up at her,"You too, Pale One." I say before reaching my hands out to them,"Help an old woman to her feet?"

I watched as a very pale boulder steps forward and takes my hands in his and almost yank me to my feet,"Whoa, there lion, not everyone else is blessed with boulders as muscles, some of us are cursed with more fragile bones." I laughed once I was steady on my feet.

"My bad." he sings out. He too was very pale and beautiful, just like Pale One. He also looks like boulder but in a teddy bear kind of way. Maybe I should call him...Teddy. Yup! Teddy it is.

"No worries, Teddy. No harm done, no foul, unless you have some secret fetish of people screaming and yelling at you while beating you with a branch." I put out there.

A full blown smile appeared on his lips just as he raised a brow in amusement,"Aren't you just a ball of weird." he chuckled.

I gasped in fake horror and hurt, placing my hand over my heart,"How could you say such a thing." I choked out.

His smile fell and he actually looked like he'd regretted saying that the moment he thought it.

"How could you forget a ball of AWESOME weird?" I gaped causing him to really look at me like I'd just grown an extra head.

"Are you mentally ill or are you always this...strange?" he questioned with a wide grin but with curiosity in his eyes.

I shrugged,"My psychiatrist hasn't diagnosed me yet but the moment he does you will be the first to know, Teddy."

"Teddy?" he questioned.

"Hey, don't hate on the name. It was either Teddy or Beautiful Man Boulder." I said, crossing my arms over my chest smartly.

He holds out his hand to me,"Well, if at any time you get bored with calling me Teddy, feel free to call me Emmett Cullen." he says.

Emmett? Such an old name for such a young looking guy. Hummm. Maybe his parents thought he had an old soul when he was born. Or his parents were just plain weirdos who wanted to give their son an old name.

I shook his cold, hard hand,"Not going to happen but thanks for the info, Em." I stated.

"Raven!" Isabella calls from behind.

I glance at her over my shoulder,"Coming dear!" I yelled at her before turning my attention back to Teddy. Oooo! I got it! From now on his name will be...TeddyEm! Epic right!?

"Name change...TeddyEm. Now, if you all would give me several hours, I have to go and register with my wife before she divorces me for socializing with the Norm." I say as I walk around their car,"It was nice meeting you, again, TeddyEm and Pale One." I called out before turning my back to them and moving towards my clearly shocked, confused, and gloomy sister.

"What can I do for you, Wife?"

She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out," Look, I know how hard it is for you to form complete and full sentences. So, once you're able to figure out what you want to say just give me a call. Until then, I have classes to make sure I am register led for." I say and walk off leaving her standing there in shock.

I shook my head.

Only The Norm!


	2. Ch 2

Sooooooo, what happened to people actually being NICE to the newbies? I mean, I don't expect anyone to be nice to me, but come on...they could be nicer to my sister. She screams 'BE NICE TO ME' while I scream 'BE NICE OR PANIC I DON'T CARE.' Anyway, the point is that I am trying to make is...people are just plain rude.

"Raven, don't!" Isabella hissed.

I glared back at her, "Why not? Isy, they were being rude to you. Am I suppose to just stand around and let these Minion Wanna-Be's treat you like Minion crap?" I hissed at her.

She sighed and placed her hand on my arm, "Raven, calm down. It's no big deal." she says.

I pushed her hand off my arm and glared at her, "To hell with that. I'm not going to let some Minion Barbie wanna-bes treat my sister like she's some doormat!" I hissed before making my way towards the table of barbies with way too much makeup on.

"Raven, plea-"

"Hey!" I snapped.

The Barbies looked up from their food and stared at me, "What do YOU want's, newbie?" some chick with long, spit end hair questioned. She had tanned skin and big brown eyes. To be honest she looked like one of those dolls with eyes too big for their heads.

"The names Raven, Barbie Jean, get that right." I snapped at her.

She glares at me and stands from her chair, her little barbies mimicking her every move, "Watch it, newbie or I will make your life a living hell." she spat.

I chuckled at her comment. I mean this barbie was funny as hell. She ACTUALLY thinks I'm worried about her and her little pack of mini barbies, "If you really think I am worried about you and your little pack of mini barbies for even ONE second then you are far more delusional than you look." I stated.

She went to speak but I held up a hand to stop her, "Why don't you just stop while you're ahead, alright? Just apologize to my sister and walk away." I spat softly.

Suddenly, as if she was under some spell, she turned towards Isabella and said, "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you." she then walked away with her groupies close behind.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Isabella questioned.

"Barbie apologized, crazy girl, what did it look and sound like." I stated the obvious.

Isabella glares at me, "Why? She doesn't look like the type who apologizes even if she was wrong."

I shrugged, "I don't know nor do I really give a cows ass. She apologized and walked away, that's all that matters." I stated.

My sister shook her head before taking my hand and pulling me towards a table full of people that looked to be some of the most annoying yet interesting people in the school, "Isabella, you've made a new friend." a guy with dirty blond hair says with a smile in my direction.

"Sorry, blondie, you're not my type." I stated.

"Your type?" he questioned.

"My type of monster. I'm more into Werewolves, Vampires, Ogres, Dragon Men, Beast and you're neither so..." I shrugged before turning around and looking at what the cafeteria looked like full of hormonal, crazy, and judgemental teenagers. Everyone looked to be busy talking, laughing, crying and raging on about any and everything. Nothing I haven't already seen before. I swear to you that this generation of young men and women are far too gone in the head to really carry on a decent or educational conversation with the other.

"Raven!" Isabella yanks on my arm suddenly.

"Hey! I'm not elastic, stop pulling on me!" I snapped, yanking my arm back while glaring at her.

"I'm sorry." she says turning her attention back towards her new 'friends', "Everyone this is my younger sister Raven." she says softly.

I watched as their eyes seemed to widen a bit at the revelation of me being her sister. I know that her being 'white' and me being 'black' may come as a shock but come one people it's 2015 get over it already, "Yes, I know, how can I be her sister when I'm black. Well, in case some of you are slow to catch on...I'm adopted." I said with a roll of my eyes, "Now, if you all will excuse me I have some trouble to cause, get into or watch." I stated before turning my back to them and walking away.


	3. Ch 3

I sat cross legged on the hood of the car watching as everyone moved all around the parking lot. Now, you're probably wondering why everyone in outside and not in school. Well, some doe-doe thought it would be funny to pull the fire alarm. Humans these days, right? Anyway, as I sit on the hood of the car, I noticed that Isabella is standing next to some orange beat up truck standing stock still, staring at something...or someone...or something. Whatever it, she, or he is...she is staring hard at them or it. So, I follow her gaze and I come upon the group of people who car I'd hid behind earlier this morning. What were their names?

Oh, I remember!

TeddyEm and Pale One!

Why in the reincarnation of Bob Marley is she staring at them like they're a case of dark liquor sitting in front of a recovering alcoholic? Shaking my head, I decide to stand on the hood of the car and call out her name, "Isy-Zilla!" I screamed just before toing a backflip off the hood and landing on my feet, earning a few claps and whistles here and there.

"Cool move!" someone yelled.

I shook my head before moving in my sister's direction, "Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?" she scold me.

"Depends." I said.

She looked at me as if she was waiting for me to go on, "...on what? Depends on what? Would you finish your sentence for once." she snapped.

I poked my hip out dramatically and placed my hand on my hip, "Yes, Yes I will...as soon as you stop staring at people like they're a bag of powdered donuts." I spat at her.I could tell that she was contemplating whether or not she should say anything but me being me, I didn't give her a chance to before I walked passed her towards TeddyEm and Pale One, "What's up, TeddyEm and Pale One." I called out to them.

I watched a smile grace their lips before Pale One stepped forward, "Raven, it's so nice to see you again." she says with a bright smile.

"Same to you, Pale One." I responded.

"Pale One?" she questioned with a raised brow.

"I never got your name AND you ARE very pale." I pointed out.

"Ooh! My name is Alice Cullen." she says holding out her hand.

I smile at her and take er hand, "Alice Cullen, such an old fashioned name for a young girl." I responded.

She shrugged, "My parents were old fashioned." she says.

"Nice." I replied before my gaze drifted to her family behind her, "So, what are your names?" I questioned, moving past her and stopping directly in front of the three unrecognizable people. They shared a glance before Alice stepped forward.

"You guys this is Raven Swan, she and her sister are new here. Raven this is my sister Rosalie Hale, my boyfriend Jasper Hale and my brother Edward Cullen." she introduced them.

I smiled at them, "It's nice to meet all of you." I stated, holding out my hands towards Rosalie who just looked at it for a few seconds before hesitantly reaching out and taking it.

"Nice to meet you too, Raven." she says.

I smile at her and find myself saying, "You're VERY, VERY, VERY pretty!" I said in awe.

She offers me a smile, "Thank you. I think you're very, very, very pretty, too." she says.

"Thank you." I replied back just before the school bell rang for the next class to begin, "Well, it was nice meeting all of you but I must run off to class before my sister hunts me down, grabs me by my hair and drag me off to class," I said causing Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice to smile. Edward just stood beside his car staring at me in what looked to be a bit of frustration, "I'll see the five of you around. And maybe next time, Edward, we can have a conversation about how very, very, very pretty...'I' am." I say before smiling at them one more time and walking away and towards a shocked Isabella.

"Wha- "

"Close your mouth, honey, before a bird flies in."

She glares at me, "It's fly...before a FLY flies in." she corrected me...or so she thought.

"Fly, duck, bird...all three have wings." I say.

She groaned, "You need some serious help, Raven." she says.

"That's good to know. I will make sure to head to the eighth floor whenever we visit the hospital. Okay?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Hey, I'm agreeing to do as you have said. I need help and what better way to get help than heading to the eighth floor?" I questioned.

"You know what I mean, Rave."

I sighed, "Look, can we just get to class? I don't feel like listening to anyone bitch and complain about us being tardy. If I do I may be forced to go Damon Salvatore and drink them dry."

I hear a soft chuckle escape her lips, "Only you, Rave, only you."

I smile at her, "I'm one of a kind." I say before linking our arms and resting my head on her shoulder as we head down the hall to our next class.

Chemistry.


	4. Ch 4

"And who might the two of you ladies be?" a man who looked to be in his mid-forties with gray hair and a mustache questions the moment we step into the classroom.

"My name is Isabella Swan but you can call me, Bella." she says.

"Agent Swanson but my undercover name is Raven Swan but you can call me Rave." I said with a smile.

"Well, Bella, Rave, please have a seat wherever you like." he says.

"And you are...civilian?"

"Mr. Krouse. I am your chemistry teacher for the semester." he says.

"I don't like chemistry but nice name. Almost like Klaus from TVD- which stands for The Vampire Diaries for those who don't know- but you're NOTHING like him." I stated.

He smiles at me, "Thank you, Ms. Swan. No, please find a seat." he says.

Turning around, I searched the room for a place to sit and I had three options. Option one, a seat next to a white guy with red hair, large muscles and a tattoo on his neck. Option two, a seat next to a black guy with a buzz cut, blue eyes and muscular arms and an arm covered in tattoos. And the third option, a seat next to Edward Cullen, Emmett and Alice Cullen's brother.

Smiling, I skipped over to the chair beside him, "Hiya, Eddie." I say cheerfully. He glances over at me and says nothing but he does stiffen up and slowly places his hand over his nose, "What, do I smell?" I question, smelling my armpits, my hair and my breath.

He still says nothing, "Could you at least shake your head or nod?"

He nods.

"Okay, good. We are getting somewhere. Do I smell bad?"

He shakes his head.

"Do I smell good?" I ask.

He nods.

I smile, "That's a relief. I was worried I smelled like a tuna sandwich." I chuckled before meeting his gaze head on, "Is the smell too strong?" I ask.

He nods,"Yes." he finally speaks.

I can't say that I am not amazed by his voice. He - his voice- sounded very...elegant, soothing even. Actually, it sounded so...unhuman. It was as if he was singing the word yes, "Wow, your voice is unhumanly elegant." I say aloud.

He seemed to stiffen a bit but managed to speak up, "Unhumanly?" he questioned.

I smile at him and nod, "Yes. Your voice is not a normal one, one that you get out of bed and hear every day. It's...nice." I say. He just looks at me not saying a word and it makes me wonder what he's thinking, "What are you thinking?"

He raises a brow, "Why do you want to know?" he questioned.

I shrugged, "Mainly because you are just looking at me and I have come to wonder what you are thinking about while your gaze is on me." I say truthfully.

I watched as the corners of his lips tilted up, "You're not like any one I've ever met." he says.

Now, it was my time to raise a brow, "How can you be sure of that when you know nothing of me but my name and the fact that I wonder?" I ask him.

He finally lowers his hand to the table - though he'd moved his stool to the other end of the table - and tilted his head to the side a bit, "I guess I can't." he says.

I winked, "I know. Now, Mr. Eddie, would you like to meet the me, the girl who's like no one you've ever met before?" I questioned.

His smile seemed to disappear just as quickly as it had appeared, "I don't think that would be such a good idea." he says.

"It's not like you can avoid it." I say.

"It's not?" he questioned.

I shook my head, "No, it's not. Alice, Emmett and I have an already growing friendship, which means I will be around often, which also means you won't be able to avoid me." I say with a smile.

He sighs, "I guess I have no other choice then to meet you." he says.

I smile and hold out my hand, "Hello, my name is Raven Swan but you can call me Rave." I say.

He stares at my hand for several seconds before reaching out and taking mine, "I'm Edward Cullen." he says.


	5. Ch 5

"So, Edward Cullen, how old are you?" I ask him.

He just stares at me for a while before answering,"Seventeen." he says softly.

"Hmmm, are you sure?" I questioned him.

"I am sure. Why do you ask?" he questioned.

I shrugged,"No reason." I say before moving on to the next question,"Do you have any children?"

He shakes his head,"No, I do not."

"Do you WANT children?"

A sad look crossed over his features,"I would love to have children." he says.

I can't help but smile at him,"One day you will and you will make a great dad." I say.

He meets her gaze,"How can such an assumption when you know nothing of me?" he questioned.

"I do know you...at least a few things. You're seventeen, you don't have any children but you want them, you're about five foot ten, you have dark eyes, bronze hair and your name is Edward Cullen." I say with a smile,"I'm very observant, Mr. Cullen."

"That you are." he says,"May I ask you a few questions since you now know more about me than I know about you?"

I nod,"Ask away." I say.

"What's you're favorite book?"

"Loving Dasia, a very epic book. Could make even give the most non-believer of love hope of finding someone." I say.

"It's that good?" he questioned.

I nod,"It gave me hope." I say with a small smile.

"You didn't believe in love?" he asked.

I shook my head,"I still don't but reading that book gave me hope that one day, maybe in another life, that I will find that guy that I won't want to live without and who will love me no matter what, flaws and all." I say.

A small smile forms on his lips,"I'm going to have to read that book." he says.

"You should." I say.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Colors. Black and red but a blood red."

"How tall are you?"

"Five foot eight."

"I've noticed that your eyes aren't just one particular color. What are they usually?"

"Usually they 're blue gray but they change between green and brown most of time." I say.

"Interesting. What's you favorite movie?" he asked.

"Would it be weird if I said my favorite movie is Darkness Falls? It's a movie about a murderous tooth fairy. If your tooth came out, she'd come for it but if you lay eyes on her masked face she'd kill you but only in darkness. The light burns her." I said softly.

"It's not weird, different, but not weird. Not may girls are fans of scary movies but I am going to assume you're not like most girls." he says.

I smile and nod,"Good assumption." I say.

He smiles,"Is it a good assumption if I assum you're a very outspoken person?" he questions.

Agan, she nods,"Yes, that would also be a good assumption." she say a,"Now, would it be a good assumption if I assum you and your family aren't like most people?" she questioned.

She watched him visibly stiffen, something most people wouldn't have noticed, and she would swear on a stack of phone books that his eyes grew a shade darker,"Why would you assume such?" he asked.

She shrugs,"I don't know. It could be because all of you have an undeniable beauty that most would find hard to explain, you all also share very many of the same physical characteristics for people who were adopted and you all have a voice that would make even Lucifer himself cry form jealousy." she explains calmly,"Or because not once, since we have been getting to know each other, have I seen you take one breath." she finishes just as the bell rings.

Gathering her things, she spoke again,"Don't worry yourself, Eddie. If it's me running around shouting from the roof tops that you're not a breather you're worried about, don't be." she says gazing over at him as she threw her bag over her shoulder,"I know how to keep a secret...especially one that isn't mine to tell." she says before placing her hand on his shoulder, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his cool, marble like cheek,"I'll see you around Eddie." she then walks away leaving him to his thoughts.


End file.
